


She is the Sunlight

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, Secret Relationship, wishingforalastingsummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred. Nor love. And Magnus Gold was a Jedi. Yet he succumbed to all, and he fell for Queen Maribel. He fell hard. RSS for wishingforalastingsummer</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the Sunlight

 

**Summary: A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred. Nor love. And Magnus Gold was a Jedi. Yet he succumbed to all, and he fell for Queen Maribel. He fell hard.**

**Tags: *AU, *Misunderstanding, * Angst, *Happy ending, *Rumbelle Secret Santa**

**Beta-ed by: Aquajasmine23 and Charlotte Ashmore**

**Rumbelle Secret Santa for wishingforalastingsummer**

* * *

It was a breezy day in the Enchanted Forest. Queen Maribel stood on the balcony of her home, watching as the airspeeders rushed by, observing the occasional child arguing with their siblings. She was so lost in thought; she didn't hear her door slide open or the tap tap of feet. The weight of an arm wrapping around her waist made her tense up until the familiar cologne of her lover made its way to her senses. The Queen smiled, turning around to greet him properly. Azure eyes locked with brown flecked with gold. The Jedi master brought his hands up to cup his Queen's cheeks with utmost tenderness. Maribel leaned into his touch, and the two met in a short but intense kiss.

"Magnus. I've missed you," she breathed, "I was so worried … there was word that you, Killian, and Master Cora had been killed. Master Merlin was getting ready to send out a search party for you. You should have been back weeks ago." The queen's eyes began to tear up, and her love brought his finger to her cheek, catching her tear.

"There was a situation. It has been handled, my love," he said, hoping to vanquish her fears. "Master Merlin will be making an announcement in a few minutes. I just came here to let you know what was going on, and inform you that you're needed." The two met in a kiss, one full of passion and love. As the kiss deepened, the knocking on the sliding door had them pulling out of the others arms quickly. Master Magnus rushed to stand behind the couch as Queen Maribel took a seat on it in front of him.

"Enter," Queen Maribel called, the door opening to reveal Senator Whale and his wife Ruby.

"Milady, Master Jedi." The senator and his wife bowed to the Queen and gave a nod to Master Magnus. "Sorry to interrupt Master Magnus's message to you, but Master Merlin needs him right away." Magnus looked up at that; he had just seen his Master minutes ago.

"Milady. Senator. Your Majesty." Magnus bowed to them and left the room, heading to Merlin. Walking down the corridors of the building Magnus spotted his padawan, Killian Jones, speaking with Zoso. Killian gave his master a brief smile as Magnus walked passed. Upon entering the counsel room, Merlin motioned for Magnus to sit beside him on the oval chair.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Magnus asked sitting down as he locked eyes on the strongest Jedi of them all.

"Yes. yes. Something terrible has happened, A great deal of pain and suffering through the force, I feel. End this war, we must. To Neverland, must you go, and find more Jedi there, you will. Destroy the Sith, you must." Merlin crossed his legs and went into a deep meditative state as Magnus stood up.

"Master. How long do you suppose this will last? The war has gone on for decades, and ending it may take quite some time," Magnus asked as he knelt before his superior.

"Worried about Maribel, you are." Merlin opened his eyes and looked into those of his youngling. "So surprised that I know, are you? Know you, Magnus, I do; after Master Jiminy's death, wanted to do right by him, you did. You took Padawan Killian as your apprentice because Master Jiminy's wish, it was. But every good Jedi, prone to fall in love, we are. A most impossibly difficult thing to do, falling in love. Succumbing to its strength means you will not end it. In too deep, you are already. So tell me, Master Jedi, what are you going to do?"

Magnus inhaled and put aside his shock in order to answer his Master. And what he answered Master Merlin with was the absolute truth. "I will go to her. See her before I leave for Neverland. I will tell her I will leave the Jedi Order for her if she asks. I will not worry her any more than she already has been. I love her, master."

"Sure, are you?" Merlin asked, opening his eyes to meet Magnus's steady gaze. "Attachment leads to jealousy. Use your feelings, Master Magnus. Young Jones feels for her."

"Yes. I love her, and I would give up being a Jedi and my place on the council for her. I will do it willingly, but I want her to want it as well, and not feel like she's forcing me. Killian will understand, and he's more than ready to become a master."

"Hmm, chosen one, he is. Careful with him, you should be. Take him, you will." Merlin stood up and Magnus did as well. The two exited the room and headed to Chancellor Zoso's room where a meeting with the queen and several Jedi would be held. Upon entering the room Magnus's eyes scouted around. He spotted his padawan, Killian Jones, flirting with Maribel and failing miserably. Master Cora was talking to her niece, Chancellor Zoso's right hand man - or in this case, woman- Zelena. Merlin started the meeting almost instantly.

* * *

"My Master. I heard tell that Magnus Gold may give up on the order. He is thinking of stepping down. He may no longer serve as Jedi master," a cloaked figure disclosed to their master. The master in question gave a low growl and stood up from where he sat, swiping all his stuff off his desk with a clang.

"Do tell me more, my apprentice. Why is he thinking of leaving? Did you hear?" the master asked his apprentice, a glint in his red eyes.

"Yes. It seems the prestigious Jedi has fallen in love with a woman," the apprentice said stoically.

"In love? In love?" he raged. "Magnus is the perfect Jedi. One that would never go against the code. He took Jones as his apprentice because it's what Master Jiminy wanted of him. He'd do anything for his master. He would never stoop so low as to fall for a woman, being as it would go against the code and his deceased master. Are you sure, my apprentice?" the man questioned, looking his apprentice square in the eyes.

"I am, master. I heard it from his own mouth. He said he loves her and he would give up and I quote, 'I will tell her I will leave the Jedi Order for her if she asks.' I'm afraid it seems Master Gold has fallen in love," the apprentice told the master with a sneer.

"Did he say who this woman is?"

"Master Merlin said it and Master Gold was shocked that he knew. It appears that he is in love with Queen Maribel, and it sounds like it's not unrequited."

"Maribel, you say? Well, well, well. The queen and the Jedi together. Oh this can work in our favor to gain Magnus on our side." The master laughed manically and his apprentice joined in. Magnus would come to them willingly because he now had a weakness.

* * *

"I will leave the Jedi Order for you. If you ask, I'll leave it all behind for you. I love you, Maribel." Sitting in the castle gardens, Maribel couldn't help but think of the last thing Magnus had said to her before he'd left to do Master Merlin's bidding. That was four months ago, and the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't one hundred percent sure giving up being a Jedi was the right thing to do. The Jedi Order was Magnus's whole life. He was taken to be a Jedi at two months old, and became a padawan to Master Jiminy when he was a teenager. Being a Jedi was everything to Magnus, and Maribel couldn't ask him to give it up for her. Yet he would not have given her that option if he wasn't certain this was something he truly wanted.

Maribel stroked her stomach, the light kick of the child she shared with Magnus fluttering against her palm. The child he didn't know existed. She'd barely known about it herself when he'd returned all those months ago from his mission. She'd been so eager to tell him about his impending fatherhood, but then Merlin had set him off almost immediately to end the Ogre War in Neverland. He hadn't needed the distraction of her and their child. Standing up to go look at her garden of forget me nots, Maribel smiled, inhaling the air, the beautiful scent of the lake bordering the palace carried this way. She could smell all the flowers by it. Closing her eyes in contentment, Maribel, for the first time since Magnus's departure, felt at peace. Unfortunately, however, that peace was short lived. The explosion caught her off guard, and the last thing she saw, before everything went black, was Merlin rushing her way with a panicked look upon his face.

* * *

Exiting the cruiser, Magnus Gold and his apprentice, Killian Jones, noticed the rubble instantly. Storybrooke had been dealt an attack while they were gone, and a big one at that. The master and his apprentice made their way through the wreckage to help the wounded. Killian rushed to Chancellor Zoso, helping the man to stand.

"Chancellor, what happened here?" the padawan asked.

"They came out of nowhere, the flying monkeys. We were outnumbered. They killed many of the civilians and some Jedi. I don't know the casualties of the Jedi. We ran, but they were faster. Their wings were wrapped in some sort of red glow. There was something dark about them," Chancellor Zoso said with fear on his worn face.

"It's okay Chancellor. It'll be okay; we're here. We must get to Master Merlin and the queen," Killian said as he held onto the Chancellor until he regained his equilibrium. Master Magnus walked over to him, followed closely by Senator Whale's wife; Ruby. The young woman had her arm cradled to her chest.

"Hurry! You need to hurry! Before the attack, Master Merlin raced to the queen's garden. He sensed something dark, and he headed there to protect her. I feel like this attack was a distraction to get to the queen." Magnus tensed up, and if anyone noticed, they said nothing. Killian and Magnus raced to the gardens. Upon entering, they spotted the fallen figure of their master. Merlin lay motionless against the Sakura tree. Dropping to their knees, the two Jedi Knights checked over their master. Merlin stirred and his hand grasped Magnus's. Leaning forwards to listen to what his master said, the Jedi nodded his head earnestly.

With one final breath, the Jedi master closed his eyes and departed from this world forever. All that was left was his cloak in Magnus's arms. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to relax at Merlin's words.

Took her they did, kill her they plan, save her you must. Most precious cargo, she has. Replace me you will. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement.

Standing up, the Master exited the garden's, Killian not far behind him.

"Master?" Killian rushed to keep up with his master. Never had he seen the man so tense or so full of emotion. "What did Merlin say?"

"She's been taken, and her captors plan to kill her. She carries the most precious of cargo with her. Merlin has also given me his placement on the order. I am to take over for him. We need to get to the council." Rushing up the stairs, the duo made it to the council room in record time. Will, Cora, Zelena and a few other council members were already there.

"Magnus. You're back so soon. How goeth the war?" Will stood up as the man and his padawan entered.

"Merlin has fallen. He's asked me to succeed his position. The queen has been taken, and it seems as though this whole attack was a diversion to get to her. We must get her back. Negotiate a treaty."

"We've just been dealt a great loss. Magnus we won't be able to go after her," Zelena purred as she walked up to the shaggy haired man.

"I don't really care; this was on Merlin's dying breath. We will go after her and we will go immediately. I'm going to find her with or without you. The decision is up to you if you come with me. While I'm gone I'm appointing Killian as my temporary replacement."

"What? The boy isn't fully prepared. You're letting your emotions get the better of you, and they're clouding your judgement. The boy is too young." Will argued.

"If my master deems me fit, then I will try my best to honor him. Now go play with your purple lightsaber." Killian snarked, grinning.

"See, he's a child, and still acts like one." An argument broke out between the council over Killian's eligibility. Amidst the fighting a cloaked figure exited the room to go report to their master. How they would have Magnus right where they wanted him. Leaving Storybrooke the apprentice made their way to Dun Broch in an airspeeder.

* * *

"You're sure? Magnus is leaving to come after his little lady love and child?" the man asked his apprentice.

"Quite sure. You should have seen him in the council room. It was just simply darling. He was getting agitated, and before I left he was minutes away from exploding. We're going to have him in our grasp soon. He's even made Killian a member on the council. Killian is to stay there while his master goes to look for his queen. This could be to our advantage," the apprentice cackled. The master rose from behind his desk and caught his apprentice in his arms, roughly bringing her to him. The two kissed harshly, and made their way to their chambers where they could continue.

Two doors down Queen Maribel sat locked in the room she'd been given. She stroked her belly and spoke quietly to her unborn babe, trying to calm its erratic kicking.

"Shh, calm down, baby. Mama's here. Your daddy will be here soon, don't you worry. He'll come to rescue us, and then the three of us can go away together. Get away from the order. You know, baby, before your daddy left to go on the mission many months ago, he told me all I had to do was ask, and he'd leave the order. But you know what baby? I bet he'll be surprised when he finds out about you. He'll be happy, but once we get rescued, we can leave all this behind us, and look towards a promising future. We'll be a family, my little baby. You'll be loved … loved in a way I was never loved by my parents."

Hearing the banging against the wall from a couple of doors down, the queen cringed and shuddered in disgust. Out of all people, she would have never expected it to be them. They were the last people she ever would have expected to be behind this war. Hearing the door to her room slide open, Maribel curled her hands protectively over her belly. She stood up and watched warily as the person entered and locked the door behind them.

"I don't mean no harm, miss." Maribel scoffed, eyeing the blond woman suspiciously, fearing for her unborn child. "I brought you some medicine."

"I don't need your medicine," Maribel said, smacking it out of the girl's hand, and hoping the girl would bend down to get it so she could make a run for it. She wasn't so easily fooled, however.

"It's medicine for your baby. I would never harm a child. I'm Cinderella but you can call me Cinder." The woman known as Cinder gave an awkward bow. She sighed, seeing the queen wouldn't trust her easily. "I'll bring your dinner later," she said, backing towards the door to take her leave.

"Don't. I'm not hungry," the queen replied with a haughty shake of her head as she sat stiffly on the edge of her bed, her eyes never leaving the blond girl.

"That may be, but the baby needs nutrients."

The weeks which followed her confinement, Maribel became overwrought with fear and anxiety. Where were Magnus and the other Jedi? Surely he was looking for her, but she could learn nothing from her captors. Certainly, they would at least come to gloat if things were going their way. The sliding of the door caught her attention, and the woman met the blue eyes of the little maid.

"I've brought you some food, milady." Cinder carried a tray of food with her which she settled it in front of Maribel. Maribel slowly ate from the bowl, not really liking the taste, but eating it none the less. Feeling the kick of her child as it recognized the nutrition it was receiving, Maribel smiled. Cinder watched the queen, wishing she could do something to help her. Anything to help her escape. The queen didn't need this stress in her condition. Any of it. Cinder knew the real reason Maribel had been taken was not for the reasons the woman thought, and it didn't sit well with her.

Cinder quietly made her way through the corridors to her chambers, the laughter of her keeper and another man snagging her attention. Peering over the door she spotted her keeper with his apprentice on his lap, the two wrapped up in the cloak, giggling as they nipped and nuzzled one another. The man looked at them with disgust.

"Come now, Killian don't look so disturbed. When you take Maribel as your bride, she will be like this with you. You will enjoy it immensely, having her bow down to your every whim, succumbing to your pleasure. It'll be worth it."

Cinder quietly backed away. Once she was out of eyesight, she fled to her room. Even though she was a slave, she had still come to befriend the queen. She felt for her, she really did, especially considering her imprisonment was a lure to ensnare Magnus. Magnus was who they wanted, and they were using Maribel as bait. The Sith and his apprentice knew that to get to the Jedi, they had to get to his little love.

Debating if she should try and stop them, Cinder went through her options. Going to her drawer she found her hidden comlink and sent a message to the queen's decoy, Lucretia, where the base of operation was.

* * *

The sliding of the door caught Maribel's attention. She was expecting it to be Cinder, yet when she looked up, it was Magnus's apprentice, Killian, instead. The queen grinned and rushed to him, embracing him warmly as he inhaled the scent of the one he loved above all others.

"Oh, Maribel. You're alright. Everything's okay," Killian said, pulling back to gaze into her azure eyes. Looking her up and down, the man tensed as his eyes focused on her belly. Pregnant. She was with child, and it was undoubtedly his master's. Killian pulled her to him to hide his face. This child should have never been created. His master, acting all high and superior, in fact, was breaking the Jedi code himself. What a nerfherder.

"The others? Killi, where are the others?" The queen rushed to the door, looking out, but seeing no one.

"Love won't save you, Maribel." Turning around to face her man's apprentice, Maribel felt fear against this man for the first time ever in her life. Utter unadulterated fear.

"W-what do you mean?" the Queen asked.

"Meaning my Master won't save you." Maribel shook her head. "Oh, don't do that, Maribel. I know about your relationship. I just never knew you were this close. But he's not coming for you. He set this up from the beginning. It looks like Magnus is the Sith lord everyone has been looking for. He's been behind everything. The ogre war was caused by him. The moment he found out you were pregnant was the moment he laid his plan. You or that child are not coming out of this alive. That's his plan anyways, but as I am here, I'll protect you from him."

Maribel watched the young man with unease. Killian brought her hand up to his lips and trailed them across her knuckles, leaving the room and dragging her along in his wake. He walked down a few corridors, and entered a room. The man took his cloak off as Maribel sat down. Kneeling, he placed his hand and head on her belly. Feeling the kick of the baby against his cheek, he chuckled. This baby would be born, and it would grow up thinking he was the father. He would make Maribel fall for him, and everything would be perfect.

Rising to his feet, Killian looked down at his one true love. She stared back at him with unease, but that was okay; it wouldn't be there long. It never was. He'd already worked his way into her heart, even if she couldn't see it.

Cinder walked with Maribel, her ever-present companion as she traversed the gardens of the compound. Killian very seldom allowed the queen far from his sight now, which made Maribel's predicament much worse. Thankfully, Cinder had been able to notify Lucretia of the Sith's plans in hopes that she would be able to get in touch with Magnus. But, apparently, he was cut off from all communication. Cinder continued to report in, and the council was more than a little concerned with Killian's actions. They were preparing an attack on Dun Broch.

Stopping by a murky looking swamp, Maribel sighed. This was all a big misunderstanding, she thought. It had to be. There was no way Magnus would do what Killian had said he had done. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. He may have broken the code and fallen in love with her, but Merlin also knew of their relationship. He had to have known for some time. Sinking down to the ground, the young queen started to sob. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tensed, looking up into the intense iolite gaze of her tormentor.

"He's not coming back, Maribel," Killian said gently. "This crying has got to stop. It's not healthy for the baby." His hand caressed her shoulder soothingly. "We can start a life together. You, me and the baby. I will love you and treat you in the way Magnus never has. We can be happy. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Standing up, Maribel shook Killian's hand off, and turned away from him, ignoring the angry look which settled upon his stark face. She walked off with Cinder, and the two women made their way back to the compound. As they were almost there, the noise of a ship drew their attention up. Maribel gasped, recognizing Magnus's ship. He had come! Turning around, Maribel started to jog, her arm and hand supporting her belly.

"He's here! He's come!" She gasped out as she stood a few feet away from Killian.

"No he has not. He doesn't love you, Maribel … he never has. He was just using you for a relief."

Whirling around to face Killian the Queen glared at her old friend. "That's not true. He loves me."

"Liar," Killian glared. "You're deluding yourself, Maribel. You're only trying to convince yourself of something that isn't there." Looking up at Killian Maribel started to become frightened. He was getting angrier and angrier, more deranged by the second as his control began to slip away. He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was looking at the cruiser, where Magnus stood in the open doorway. "You're with him. You've betrayed me!" Killian roared. He wasn't making any sense.

"Killi, I love him," Maribel said, trying to use his nickname to calm him down enough to make him see sense.

"No! You love me." Killian turned to look at Maribel, bringing his hand up, and Maribel started choking. She grabbed at her throat, trying to talk, but her efforts were futile. She couldn't breathe.

"Let her go, Killian," Magnus said, exiting his cruiser and cautiously making his way over to his apprentice. Killian tightened his hand, choking Maribel more fiercely as he glared at his master. "Let her go," Magnus reiterated. Killian released his hand and Maribel fell to the ground unconscious. Cinder ran over to her friend, checking her pulse. Master Cora, who'd arrived by cruiser with Magnus, exited the ship, and ran over to help the queen while Master and Apprentice squared off.

"You turned her against me," Killian roared, pulling his cloak off and tossing it to the ground.

"You have done that yourself. She was your best friend," Magnus attempted, desperate to talk some sense into his apprentice because he honestly didn't want to fight him. He still loved the boy as his own.

"You will not take her away from me again. I had her while you were gone. She wanted me so badly. Pregnancy hormones will do that to a woman, I'm told. That's right, Magnus … My baby; not yours," Killian roared as he remembered the times where he and Maribel had talked and had fun, enjoying themselves. He thought they could have had a relationship, but his master ordered him to leave her be because it was against the code. Turns out his master had been fucking her himself. The hypocrite.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Magnus flung his cloak off, reaching for his lightsaber. The two circled around one another. Magnus looked for Maribel out of the corner of his eye, relieved to see Master Cora and the little blonde taking her onto the cruiser. Looking her over he could tell where she did appear to be pregnant, but the cloak covering her made it hard to see.

"Don't make me kill you. If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Killian ground out, grabbing his lightsaber as master and apprentice locked eyes.

"I will do what I must." Magnus and Killian started circling one another until they were almost six feet apart. Magnus ignited his lightsaber and spread his feet apart, taking his stance.

"You will try, but I am stronger." Igniting his lightsaber, the two began a ferocious battle. It carried them into one of the compounds, and through several levels until they are battling on the uppermost parapet, their blades clashing. The distant humming of the swords could be heard in the next compound over where the true Sith lord, Zoso, and his apprentice lover Zelena were. The two ran through the hallways, and made it out the back where Master Cora was now awaiting them.

"Oh, Zelena, I am so disappointed in you," Cora said to her niece as she ignited her lightsaber. Aunt and niece faced off and began to spar. Zelena brought up her hand, using a force push to throw her aunt into the sakura tree in the courtyard. Cora lost her saber, and did a backflip in the air, landing in a catlike stance as she threw out her hand, her saber zipping fluidly back to her.

"Disappointed with me? Disappointed? I have done everything you asked, but it was never enough for you. Was it? I sold myself, my dignity, and my body so you could achieve what you wanted, and you say I'm a disappointment. I only wish I would have died in the fire that killed my parents, because I've obviously been such a burden to you, Auntie." Zelena spun around and ran at her. Cora was able to dodge in time and so continued the war between them.

* * *

Killian, using the force, picked up containers and threw them at Magnus, Magnus raised his hand up, and was able to divert them away from him. Running at his master, Killian kicked out at Magnus. Magnus flipped into the air and landed in a lower level of the compound. Moving their fight to what appeared to be the center of the main control, the duo vigorously fight. The walls of the room weren't looking too good, they were cut up and some were even on fire. Magnus performed a backflip in the air, and his and Killian's lightsabers clash, giving out a hum and a shower of sparks.

Making their way out of the compound, the master and apprentice ended up by a swampy bog full of chairs and tables circled with quicksand. Magnus, on the defensive, jumped up onto a table and eyed his student.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side," Killian stated with a gleam in his eyes.

"I've heard that before, Killian . . . but I never thought I'd hear it from you." Killian jumps on the same table and the two proceed to fight. Sparks fly everywhere. Magnus slid across the table, knocking Killian over but losing his weapon in the process. Magnus grabbed Killian's lightsaber as he fell. Using the force to summon his own, he snatched his lightsaber out of the air just as Killian retrieved his own. The two whirled around on the floor of the swamp, lightsabers clashing. "The flaw of power is arrogance." Magnus looked at his apprentice for a moment, wondering where that little boy he'd raised had been lost to.

"You hesitate, master… The flaw of compassion." Raising their hands simultaneously, using the force, they knocked one another back. Both almost landed in the quicksand. Jumping up, they both ran at one another, their lightsabers sparking against the others. Killian shoved Magnus back and cornered him, the man trapped. He looked around to see what his options were and saw a flowing river of quicksand with scraps of metal floating across it. As Killian tried to bring down the killing blow, Magnus elbowed him in the gut and kicked him away. Magnus jumped onto on one of the metal sheets, landing with a soft thud. The sheet began flexing with the added weight of the man.

Following his master. the man landed on the other sheet. and both continued their battle over the quicksand. They continuously jumped from panel to panel as they fought. Killian kicked at his master, and Magnus did a double backflip, nearly landing in the quicksand himself. He hung onto the edge of the panel. His feet wobbled as he tried to keep his balance. Finally righting himself, he executed another double backflip and landed on a marsh.

"I have failed you, Killian. I was never able to teach you to think," Magnus stated as he watched his enraged apprentice.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . . " Killian hissed vehemently, his eyes flashing red.

"From the Sith! Killian, Chancellor Zoso is evil." Trying to make his apprentice see the truth, Magnus truly wanted him to see it and not be blinded.

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil," Killian roared, gritting his teeth." How could his master, the person he'd always viewed as a father-figure, betray him in such a way?

"Well, then you are lost, my apprentice," Magnus stated sadly, trying not to break down in front of the one person he loved since a child,

"This is the end for you, my master. I wish it were otherwise." Killian jumped and flipped onto the marsh. The fighting continued until Magnus jumped toward the safety of a hill.

"It's over, Killian. I have the higher ground," Magnus yelled at the man.

"You underestimate my power!" Killian screamed, bending his knees.

"Don't try it," Magnus begged. Killian ignored his master, and jumped, trying to launch himself onto the hill where Magnus stood. Magnus, gripping his lightsaber tightly in his sweaty battle-worn hands, cut his young apprentice off at the knees.

Killian rolled down the hill, his saber wrested free from his hand. "You were the Chosen One!" Magnus howled, overcome with grief for the boy who was now lost. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness," Magnus railed at him. Jumping from his spot, he picked up Killian's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back at the boy he'd mentored one last time.

"I hate you!" Killian screeched, glaring at the man who'd raised him.

"You were my son, Killian. I loved you." Walking towards him, Magnus ignited the lightsaber one last time and slashed it across Killian's chest. Killing him … along with a part of his soul and a the part of his heart he'd always reserved for the man.

* * *

Maribel breathed in and out, trying not to scream, she was in labor and she was scared. She was only seven months along. It was too soon for her baby to be born. Cinder was dabbing a rag on her forehead trying to keep her cool.

"It'll be okay, Maribel. Everything will be fine. Breathe in and out. Follow me. Breathe in. Breathe out." Maribel followed the breathing pattern of Cinder. Soon she was relaxed but still worried, she was in labor and she needed Magnus. He needed to be here while she was having their baby. He loved her, she just knew it. All the stuff Killian had been feeding her must have been lies. It had to be a misunderstanding. Magnus would never betray her. He loved her. He was going to give up the order to be with her.

"Cinder. Thank you for being here and being with me through this past month." Maribel gave a small smile to the girl and slipped into unconsciousness. Cinder started, jumping up before realizing she was fine and relaxing. She got up and exited the cruiser. She had something she needed to get. Running to the compound she entered her room.

* * *

Cora and Zelena continued their fight. Zoso returning back into the building when he spotted his little slave running back into her room. He followed her and saw her pull out a comlink. So that was how they were discovered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A traitor, it appears." Cinder whirled around and looked at her keeper with fear on her face. Bringing his hand up to her face, Zoso trailed a finger up her cheek, leaving her shivering with fear. Bringing his hand back he struck her across the face, watching as the girl fell against her dresser. Leaning down he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, the poor child trembling.

"Please, please, Father. Let me go," she begged. Zoso looked at his only child and sneered.

"You are a disappointment to me, just like your mother." He threw Cinder across the floor where she landed in a heap. He walked over to her, bending down and shoving his hand through her chest; pulling it out, he came back with her heart, he squeezed it and watch in satisfaction as his daughter gasped for breath, in pain. "You see, baby. None of this would have happened if you hadn't betrayed me, if you had listened to me." Looking down at his daughter's heart the man stroked it lightly watching his daughter's reaction to it.

"Please, father. I don't want to die, I don't want to die," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"You should have thought about that before betraying me." Zoso squeezed his hand and the heart turned to dust, instantly killing his one and only child.

* * *

Magnus made his way back to the compound. He arrived just in time to see Zelena and Cora each strike a killing blow upon each other. He rushed over to the two fallen woman and examined them, quickly realizing there was nothing he could do. He ran over to his cruiser and saw the unconscious body of his love. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead, looking down and seeing the telltale signs of her pregnancy. He stroked his hand over her bump and looked in awe at the sign of his child's foot. For it was his child; he never once doubted it during his battle with Killian. Running to the front, he closed the doors of his cruiser and started it, taking off back to the Enchanted Forest. His Queen needed medical attention. As a Jedi the Queen's life was most important, but as a lover and father to be, he was really worried about Maribel. Who knew what kind of hell she had been put through? Grabbing his comlink, he made contact with Master Scarlet and gave him an update. On the way back to their home, he tried to distract himself from thoughts of something happening to his family.

Seeing the familiar landing platform of the Enchanted Forest, he made his descent. Standing on the platform awaiting their arrival were Senator Whale, his wife Ruby, and Master Scarlet. Magnus leapt out of the cruiser and rushed to Maribel scooping her up in his arms and emerging as the ramp of the cruiser lowered.

"We'll take her to the medical center," Senator Whale said as he and Ruby rushed forward.

* * *

"You can do this, Maribel," Magnus said, clasping Maribel's hand in his. "Breathe in and out. Follow my breathing." Maribel locked eyes with her lover and repeated what he did. A knock on the observation window drew Magnus's attention. He was being motioned to by Master Scarlet. Telling Maribel he would be right back, the man exited the room.

"Master Scarlet. What is it?" Magnus asked, walking to where the Master stood with Senator Whale and Ruby by him.

"I've just gotten word from the Jedi that went to DunBroch. Killian's body is nowhere to be found. It seems he has gotten away. Zoso is gone as well. We were able to recover Cora's body. She's being burned now. Zelena on the other hand was nowhere to be found. We think she survived and fled with Zoso. No doubt Killian is with them as well." Magnus looked deep in thought from what he just heard. He was going to say something when the medic Reul Ghorm came out to them.

"What is it?" Magnus asked the medic.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" he asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He turned to look through the observation window and watched his lover, unbelieving.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies!?" Whale asked as he turned to look to Reul Ghorm.

"She's carrying twins," the woman stated as she looked around the foursome. She rushes back to the operating room, Magnus following behind her.

"Magnus," Maribel gasped, clutching at his hand and smiling weakly up at him. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Maribel," the Master Jedi said, his voice shaking as he kissed her quickly.

Out in the observation room, Master Scarlet, Senator Whale and his wife looked at one another. They all now knew who the father of those babies were.

"I- I - I love, love," Maribel weakly began, coughing.

Magnus brought his trembling hand up to her face. "Save your energy, love. Please."

"I can't," she gasped out as she became paler and paler.

"It's time to push," said Reul Ghorm. Maribel started pushing and she soon delivered one baby. Magnus squeezed her hand and the two parents watched as Reul Ghorm brought Magnus their baby. "It's a girl." Magnus holds his daughter and brings her to where Maribel lay.

"Millie," she said, offering up a weak smile to her love. She brought her hand up and struggled to touch their daughter's forehead. Her hand retracted as she screamed with the pain of her next child entering the world.

"It's a boy."

"Mykah," Maribel breathed and smiled at the sight of the love of her life holding their children in his arms. They were beautiful and Magnus was a sight to see. With that thought of her family being complete the Queen closed her eyes and surrendered to the forever darkness.

* * *

Killian Jones lay on a bed somewhere in Oz. He had lost his legs from his master, though he had managed to survive that battle. That last strike his master hit him with wasn't as powerful as it could be, because even though Killian had joined the Dark Side, Magnus could not truly bring himself to kill the boy he had raised from a child. His master had loved him too much to murder him. But Killian could not bring himself to feel anything.

Zoso entered the room Killian was in, carrying a small wooden box. He looked at the boy who would have been a great apprentice to him, but the boy was just too good. He cared too much about Magnus and the Queen. Love was weakness. Killian glared at the former Chancellor with hatred.

"Come now Killian, don't do such things. it's very unbecoming of you."

"You have no right to say such things." Killian locked his gaze onto the man who had caused him so much pain and sneered. "You did this to me. You made me hurt Maribel, Magnus and those I love. I hate you. I wish you were dead." Grabbing the nearest object he could, Killian picked it up and threw it at Zoso. It caught the man in the cheek and sliced it open, the blood flowing quickly.

Angered at the Chosen One's words, Zoso walked up to him and hit him across the face. Killian;s face turned sharply at the strike. Killian glared at the man and spat blood at his feet. Zoso opened the box that he carried and pulled out Killian's heart. Killian looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're never going to get your revenge on me, Killian Jones. You were at my disposal as was my daughter. Controlling you to do all that you did was just simply… wonderful," Zoso cackled and squeezed the heart.

The Chosen One had a quick death; the Sith Lord grinned as the ashes of Killian's heart fell to the ground. No one but he would know the truth, which was that everything that Killian had done had been forced. Let the world think he had been a Sith. After all, he'd refused to willingly become his apprentice, so this was revenge against the bastard child.

Leaving the room, the man spotted his apprentice, Zelena. She was holding her side where she was struck, though fortunately she had survived. He really didn't want to find a new fuck toy after all. The duet left the building hand and hand and made it to their new destination; the Netherworld, where they would truly have the advantage.

* * *

It had been five months since that fateful day that had changed everything. Magnus Gold stood on the balcony of his home, watching as his Akk Dogs were running across the Mimsy Meadows. They were wrestling, twisting and turning and letting out little yodels in their contentment. They were having what looked to be a great time, flipping around so fast you could only see blurs of orange.

The giggling of his child brought Magnus's attention to his daughter. "Do you like that Millie?" the man asked, giving little tickles to his daughter's belly. The baby giggled harder and wrapped her arm around her daddy as much as she could. She snuggled her head against his chest and yawned, closing her eyes.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked down into the eyes of his wife. Maribel carried a sleeping Mykah in her arms. Bringing his hands up to her shoulders, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the comfort of his chest.

The family looked around their home in contentment. After Maribel had given birth she had fallen unconscious, but they had been able to revive her in time to save her. She was under close watch for weeks to make sure she was alright. After they were sure she was safe, Magnus stepped down as a Jedi. He had given his position as leader to Master Hatter and told that if he ever decided to return to the Order, he would be welcomed back with open arms. Maribel had stepped down as Queen, and now Queen Snow reigned in her place. After these things had been resolved, Maribel, Magnus and their twins had left the Enchanted Forest and moved to Wonderland. They now lived on the Mimsy Meadows and owned two Akk Dogs named Klee and Kai. They were happy, and nothing could get in the way of their happiness. They were married three weeks prior, and they were now living their happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
